I Will Protect You
by near-goron
Summary: Tokito is suffering from a flashback of his dark past, the pain in his hand almost unbearable. Kubota cares for him, finding a effective way to distract the boy and to ease his pain... Oneshot,  mild  KubotaxTokito


**A/N: **Well, this is a one-shot for Wild Adapter; Tokito's hand is hurting due to a flashback of his past, and Kubo-chan is there to help him^^

_Disclaimer__:_ Of course I do not own the story/characters!

* * *

**- I Will Protect You -**

Tokito sat, crouched, on the couch and held his head in his hands, one of them gloved. His eyes were pressed shut, and he was breathing heavily with panic.

Those dark, blurry images wouldn't leave him. This man… he couldn't even see his face, nor did he know his name. He could just hear him, luring him closer with false innocence in his voice.  
He felt himself trembling at the mere memory, and heard himself whimpering dimly when the dark man crept closer towards him.

Tokito tried to hold his eyes shut tighter and to chase off the pictures in his head, but he had no chance – the misty memory was still there, creeping through his body as angst and coldness.

"Stop it…" he muttered desperately to himself, with a low voice, afraid that Kubo-chan could hear his words over the rushing water of the shower.

Suddenly he gasped and ripped his eyes open, unvoluntarily; a sudden shock of pain, hot and burning in his muscles, shot through his right hand.  
It felt like a rush of boiling fire that was blasting through every single vein of his hand, burning it from the inside. Hot and furious – so strong that he wanted to scream as loud as he could, but instead he was growling to release his pain, to distract himself… It felt as if it was eating him up, making him crazy if it lasted longer.

"Arggh…" he growled between gritted teeth, trying to restrain as much of the noise as possible. Kubota shouldn't hear him, he didn't want him to know that his hand hurt again…

The moment he was thinking about the young man, Tokito felt the soft pressure of a hand gently squeezing his own left, intact hand that was gripping the gloved claw. He felt a cheek brushing over the side of his head, over his ear.

"Tokito…" Kubota murmured calmly, trying to soothe both of them. Tokito felt a few water drops falling onto his shoulder and neck from Kubota's still wet hair.  
He closed his eyes again, pressing the eyelids together as tight as he could and tried not to slash at anything with his claw. Because the last time this had happened –

"Kubo-chan." He brought out between gritted teeth.

"Remember your arm."

The other answered without any change in his calm voice, his hand still warmly, but decidedly gripping Tokito's left. "What about it?"

"I broke it!" he exclaimed, angrier and louder than he had planned to. Kubota didn't seem to mind in the least.

"It healed already." He replied with a steady voice.

Tokito growled, the pain still so strong that it made him feel as if he couldn't even think properly.

"Be careful, dammit!" he hissed.

Instead of a reply, the other man wrapped his arm around Tokito's waist, taking hold of him and gripping into the fabric of his shirt.  
The young man turned his head irritated; he looked into Kubo-chan's calm face, framed by wet and dishevelled black hair. A few strands glued to his cheeks and forehead.

Their faces were so close to each other that their cheeks were almost touching and for a moment Tokito was almost able to ignore the pain due to the surprise because he could even feel Kubo-chan's warm breath on his skin.

"I need to distract you somehow." Kubota muttered when Tokito's jaw cramped together in pain once again already.

Before Tokito was able to answer anything, Kubota brought their lips together with determination.

For a few heartbeats Tokito was paralyzed, unable to move any part of his body, including his lungs.

Then, slowly, he felt that Kubota's hand was wandering up to his chin, one finger brushing over the hollow just below his bottom lip and signalizing him to open his mouth. When he didn't react, Kubota's tongue slipped over his lips and made him shudder. Tokito parted his lips immediately, feeling as that he didn't have the choice of accepting or not.

It felt as if he had regained the complete control of his body now, regained from being under the pressure of the annoying pain – only that now, his body was being controlled by Kubo-chan instead. There was no way he could escape the hypnosis that this kiss was to him.  
And, he just realized, he didn't even want to escape.

The pain was already gone completely when Kubota let his tongue slip between the parted lips of his mouth, slowly brushing over teeth, soft skin and met Tokito's own tongue.

Tokito groaned at the touch and his left hand loosened the hold on his glove and grabbed Kubota's neck, fingers pressing into the skin at the back of it to pull him even closer. Which wasn't, as he noticed right away, even possible.

"Kubo-chan…"

He murmured into the kiss, intensifying, becoming more passionate the more Tokito was able to concentrate solely on Kubota because he didn't feel the pain in his hand anymore by now.

He felt the other breathe out, the warm air swirling over his cheeks. They felt very flushed, heated up by a sudden blood rush that his partner had caused to him.

He suddenly felt the desirous wish to get closer and closer to Kubo-chan, becoming completely his; a desire that was partly new for him.

He had felt the wish to embrace and hold him before, sometimes when he looked at him with that sincere smile on his lips and that shine in his eyes that was so typical for Kubota – an expression that made him melt sometimes because of the softness and sincerity he emanated.  
Sweetness, almost, even if it was strange to talk about sweetness when it came to such a coldblooded man as Kubota was at least partly.

It was his irresistible part that had already attracted Tokito before.

But he never knew that he wanted to be really close to Kubo-chan with such an intensity. He wanted to embrace and hold him as close as he could, just melt into the kiss and the warmness of the other body.

To his luck, Kubota seemed to act after his wishes when he first withdrew his lips from Tokito's, but then climbed over the armrest, kneeling down in front of him; he reached out for his neck and his fingers entangled in Tokito's hair when he kissed him again.

Tokito moaned when Kubota came closer to him and pressed him down into the pillows of the couch with his back. Kubo-chan pulled one hand to his chest and began letting it wander over Tokito's shirt hem, letting it slip under the fabric and touch his bare skin when they suddenly lost balance and rolled both down to the floor with a thumping sound.

For a moment, neither of them moved, and Tokito just stared into the dark eyes next to him, halfway covered by damp hair. They looked just the way which he admired so much, intensive and full of emotions, revealing the softer side of Kubota.  
This time, he was even able to see real affection, almost desire in them.

Kubota lifted the corner of his mouth and gave him his smile, the one that made him melt inside. Tokito smiled back before their lips connected again in an affectionate kiss and Kubota's hand was back on his body, resting gently on his collarbone and brushing over it slightly, rubbing it at the one time, then tracing the lines of the sharp bone under his skin with the tip of his fingers.

Their lips parted when both of them longed for air, and Kubo-chan looked at him again, with the same heartbreakingly sweet smile.

Finally, Tokito managed to open his mouth and talk to the other.

"W-what the hell was that, Kubo-chan?" his voice was almost shaking, unsteady as it was.

Kubota raised his eyebrows and kept smiling mildly.

"I told you, didn't I? That I need to distract you?"

Tokito furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, well, but why – _like that_?"  
He asked, confusion in his voice. What was just going on in Kubota's head? What had he been thinking?

Kubota blinked a bit – and it seemed as if there actually was some nervousness in his face, some confusion. He wasn't blushing, but he seemed to be close to it.

"Because… well, it's because you looked as cute as a little kitty, and I felt as if my heart was breaking to see you in pain." He told him with an almost neutral voice.

Tokito wasn't satisfied.

"Uuh, you kissed me - because I looked like a _kitten_?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Kubota gave him a wider smile.

"Stupid… well, I could've said that you're incredibly beautiful and that I wanted to kiss you for a longer time already; and I could say that I just didn't because I didn't want to scare you off?  
Maybe because I didn't want to loose you, because I couldn't live without you?  
Would you like that better, Tokibo?"  
His voice was calm and steady as usual, low and soft, but Kubota hadn't looked at him even once while he had been talking - a sign that showed Tokito that it wasn't easy for him to talk about this.

After he heard these words Tokito wrapped his arms around Kubota, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Please don't send me away, Kubota. I- I couldn't live without you."


End file.
